Confession
by KagamineToxins
Summary: Aiko's teasing ends up revealing a secret. One-sided implied YuukoHide.


**I. Do not own. BakaTest. How unfortunate.**

**I'm not exactly sure why I'm so fond of Kinoshita twincest either. But if my motivation keeps up, you may be seeing a lot more of these. **

"A lot of yaoi manga have siblings in them."

"So?"

"I'm just wondering what kind of steamy forbidden love you're reading today."

Suddenly, Yuuko was sitting up bolt right in her seat."W-what are you talking about?" she snapped, feeling the heat rising to her face. Then she quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her outburst – thankfully not. They were all too wrapped up in their own free time chatter to care.

"You're such a bad liar," Aiko replied candidly. "But I guess you didn't realize you were starting to drool?"

Yuuko hurried to wipe her mouth, only for the green-haired girl to burst into laughter. "Alright, Aiko," she growled, "what do you want?"

The girl grinned mischievously. "It's exactly as I said. A lot of yaoi manga have siblings in them."

"First of all, it's _'boys' love' _. . ."

"Yeah, whatever." Aiko waved a hand dismissively. "So I'm betting you want to know why I'm bothering you all of a sudden, right?"

Yuuko huffed, which she apparently took as a 'yes'. Aiko leaned forward on the desk. The glint in her eyes was deepening, making Yuuko more than a little nervous. To make it worse, Aiko decided to make herself even more irritating by hesitating for almost a minute longer than what was really necessary. "You know how it feels," she said simply. "And I have come as a saint to humbly help you deal with these feelings."

The brunette hadn't thought Aiko would be able to fluster her anymore than she already had, but she was suddenly finding herself speechless. And when she did manage to say something, it came out more as a high-pitched squeak than anything. "What?"

"Your brother, silly," the nuisance giggled.

"I-I do not . . .!" she jolted up and glared. Aiko was a bit annoying on most days, but for her to simply make a fool of Yuuko Kinoshita was unforgivable. Especially in such an uncouth manner. She'd never been so easily thrown off guard in her life!  
"Oh, calm down. We all have those pesky little secrets we don't want found out."

How was Aiko getting her information anyway?

"But sometimes, just sometimes, it's actually better for said secret to get out. It really takes a load off the bearer's chest, you know? And I really think it could work out, if you just went through the write planning and all."

"You can't say that," Yuuko glowered. Already, she was starting to run out of protest. "There's no pro–"

"You check on him on almost a weekly basis and you've memorized the order of his classes and all the grades on his last report card."

"That's just . . . I care for his academic well-being, is all! I mean . . . if my brother is a dumbass, it'll make me look bad also!"

"Mhmm." Aiko looked completely unconvinced. "Let's see . . . you offered him your lunch on the one day he forgot to bring any, attended all of his drama club performances so far this year, and if you really hated him so much, why would you two walk home together almost every day?"

From there, Aiko continued listing off reasons until she ran out of fingers to count them on while ignoring the other girl's attempts to stammer out objections. By the time she'd finished, Yuuko was resting her head on the desk in defeat. Her hands were wrenched firmly in her hair as she mumbled something. ". . . But he's my brother."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Aiko assured her. "Our generation is the start of a new era of acceptance!"

Yuuko looked back up at her slightly. ". . . Do you really think that?" she asked cautiously. People were starting to accept things in _manga_ form because it looked _hot_. It was an entirely different thing for that sort of scenario to play out in real life.

Aiko smiled back with a look of patience. "Look, Yuuko, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms before, but it's not because I never liked you. In fact, I care a lot – not in that way – about you, which is why I want you to be happy. Otherwise it's not fun to pick on you anymore."

Before she could stop it, there was half a smile on her face from that last comment. Snarky Aiko – she never changed. It was how Yuuko should have known better than to trust her, no matter how sincere her voice sounded.

"Thanks, Aiko. It's just . . ." she felt herself blushing again. Spouting this kind of much was very uncharacteristic of her; although she could read it and write it, she'd never been one to actually discuss it out loud. "Maybe I really do like Hideyoshi," she concluded, barely audible, after a taking a moment to work up the nerve to say it.

For a moment, Aiko was absolutely, respectfully silent.

But just for a moment.

When Yuuko noticed that calm, serene grin beginning to crack, she knew it was time to be angry. Aiko snickered and then burst into a fit of giggles. "I-I can't believe you actually fell for that!" she squealed.

Yuuko's flush was one made from anger now. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" she shrieked, making a grab for Aiko across her desk.

Naturally, the green-haired girl wouldn't let herself be caught so easily. "I didn't think it was actually true!" she yelled, still laughing. "Oh, my . . . I absolutely have to tell Voyeur about this!"

By now, the entire class had redirected their attention to this amusing scene, and even the teacher wasn't able to stop the carefree Aiko and her rampaging victim from dashing down the halls.

**Hopefully, I've kept them in character enough. I've never even attempted to write a BakaTest fanfic before.**

**Would Aiko really tell on Yuuko? She seems rather fond of Voyeur . . .**

**Explanation:**

**I'm under the impression that Yuuko doesn't like Aiko very much. The only one of her classmates we ever really see her with is Shouko, whose quiet personality contrasts starkly with Aiko's coy, mischievous one. Yuuko seems to like things done in a more strict manner, whereas Aiko is rather nonchalant about almost everything. And so I conclude.**


End file.
